


[Podfic] Hard Reset

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Hurt No Comfort, Infinity Gems, M/M, Mindwipe, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, The Illuminati (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: “You used me,” Steve says, like he expected better.“What are you going to do about it?” is all Tony ends up saying, pathetic and petulant and tired, though Steve has only ever recognized it as arrogance.“Now?” Steve says, as if there will be a later. “Now, I’m going to beat you bloody.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Hard Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Reset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939139) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> This is a heartbreaking story that I adore, I'm very glad that I got to voice it. Thank you, Kiyaar, for blanket permission. 
> 
> If you like this work, don't forget to leave feedback to the original author as well, and as always, I hope you enjoy this and have a lovely day. <3

[Hard Reset](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1o4EK2teSw_jgFE3NwG6mDL26Oz1EP6xO/view?usp=sharing)

1:12:37

Cover art by: The Casual Cheesecake

Music: Spanish Sahara by Foals


End file.
